sonicfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog - Série
left New Sonic.png image.jpg Mega.jpg Bem-vindo a Sonic Wikia! A Sonic the Hedgehog é uma franquia de videojogos criado pela Sega e protagonizada pela sua mascote Sonic the Hedgehog. Esta série começou em 1991 com o lançamento de Sonic the Hedgehog para a Sega Mega Drive. Uma versão 8-bits do jogo foi também lançada para a Master System e Game Gear. O Sonic foi responsável por ter sozinho mudado a guerra de consoles 16-bit, e o seu primeiro jogo substituiu rapidamente Altered Beast como jogo de lançamento para a Mega Drive na América do Norte e Europa. Até Maio de 2006, esta franquia vendeu mais de 44 mihões de unidades, tendo já vários jogos esperados para sair no segundo semestre de 2006. Os jogos da série são geralmente desenvolvidos pela Sonic Team, com a excepção de alguns spinoffs que foram desenvolvidos independentemente pela Sega of America. O principal programador do primeiro jogo foi Yuji Naka, que se iria tornar mais tarde o chefe da divisão Sonic Team, e o planeador do jogo foi Hirokazu Yasuhara. A música dos dois primeiros jogos Sonic the Hedgehog para a Mega Drive foi criada por Masato Nakamura da banda japonesa Dreams Come True. História Sonic vivia em uma ilha chamada Ilha do Sul, mas um dia um cientista do mal chamado Dr.Robotnik (mais conhecido hoje como Dr.Eggman) que queria consquistar o mundo transformando os amigos de Sonic em robôs e capturando um tesouro misterioso conhecida como Esmeraldas do Caos. Sete esmeraldas com uma misteriosa energia conhecida como Caos. Ao finalmente ao chegar até o laboratório de Robotnik chamado Final Zone, Sonic o enfrenta e destrói sua nave. Após isso Sonic decidiu viajar pela Ilha do Oeste e encontrou uma raposa com duas caudas. Ele pergunta o seu nome, que prontamente responde Miles Prower, mas só que é mais conhecido pela sua alcunha: "Tails". Após isso eles se tornam grandes amigos e começam a viajar juntos. Ao pousar na Colina da Esmeralda eles encontram todas as Esmeraldas do Caos e Sonic de repente pula e se transforma em Super Sonic. Ele fica muito mais rápido e praticamente invecível, mas ele perde um anél por segundo e a transformação acaba quando os anéis chegam a zero. Eles encontram Robotnik e começam a lutar. Eles o perseguem e tentam descobrir o que Robotnik está tramando. A um certo ponto da história não é possível mais continuar andando, então eles pegam o avião deles chamado Tornado e vão até uma Base no Céu onde o Tornado é danificado e Sonic tem que lutar sozinho. Sonic entra na estação espacial de Robotnik chamado Ovo da Morte e luta com Robotnik em um robô gigante. Após Sonic vencer Robotnik o Ovo da Morte explode e Sonic pula. Tails vê a explosão da Terra e pega o Tornado para salvar Sonic. Sonic pousa bem em cima do Tornado e os dois vão para mais uma viagem. O Ovo da Morte que aparentemente caiu na terra caiu na verdade em uma ilha chamada Ilha do Anjos e Robotnik percebe que a razão da ilha flutuar é uma esmeralda chamada Esmeralda Mestre e Robotnik engana o guardião da esmeralda dizendo que tem dois seres que estão chegando a ilha querendo roubar a esmeralda mestre. Um era uma raposa de duas caudas e o outro era um ouriço que corre mas rápido que a velocidade do som (ele estava falando de Sonic e Tails). Por isso Knuckles (que é o nome do guardião da esmeralda mestre) passou a cometer um erro ajudando Robotnik. Quando Sonic e Tails chegam a ilha dos anjos sabendo que Robotnik estava lá, Sonic chega até a ilha como Super Sonic e ele repentinamente encontra o Knuckles que tira as esmeraldas de Sonic. Como Knuckles conhece a ilha dos anjos melhor que Sonic, ele usa todos os metodos possíveis para esconder as esmeraldas obrigando Sonic a encontrá-las. Quando Sonic finalmente pega todas as esmeraldas depois de Knuckles atrapalhar Sonic na maior parte das vezes, Sonic consegue chegar ao ovo da morte que estava acoplado na base de Robotnik virando Super Sonic e conseguindo derrotar Robotnik temporariamente e com isso, o ovo da morte se solta da base de Robotnik enquando estava sobrecarregado e acaba ficando em chamas caindo no interior de um vulcão de lava enquanto Sonic e Tails caíram em uma floresta cheia de cogumelos que contém um portal que leva até um palácio secreto onde a esmeralda mestre acabou transformando as Esmeraldas do Caos (que também estavam no palácio) em super esmeraldas. Depois disso, Sonic precisava pegar as super esmeraldas para se transformar em Hyper Sonic mas não pôde pegar a esmeralda mestre sendo que Sonic só pôde localizar o portal e quando Sonic e Tails chegam ao palácio secreto Sonic é confrontado por Knuckles que percebe que Sonic e Tails não são ladrões e Knuckles passou a ajudar Sonic a derrotar Robotnik. Mas o cientista acaba enganando Knuckles emplorando por misericórdia aproveitando a chance para roubar a esmeralda mestre. Jogabilidade A maioria dos títulos Sonic são jogos de plataforma de perspectiva lateral. Seus controles são básicos e não desviam muito do gênero padrão; o ponto vital da série é a velocidade dos personagens jogáveis, que geralmente têm a habilidade de correr ladeiras, muros. Loopings e giros são também comuns nos jogos do Sonic, como gigantes maquinas de pinball que tratam Sonic como uma bola. O estilo de jogo, no entanto, gerou críticas, pois exige poucos comandos do jogador, sendo dito que pode ser completado seguindo uma única direção. Entretanto, o jogo têm numerosas partes que exigem saltos precisos para evitar perigos. Conforme vai progredindo em suas missões, Sonic deve coletar anéis para proteger-se de inimigos e armadilhas; enquanto ele tem pelo menos um deles ele é invulnerável a danos, perdendo todos eles quando é atacado. A maioria dos jogos permite que Sonic recupere alguns destes anéis durante um curto período. Entretanto, anéis não protegem de todos os danos: ele pode se afogar, ser esmagado, ou cair e morrer. Seguindo a linha de vários jogos de plataforma, coletando 100 destes anéis premiarão Sonic com uma vida extra. Certos títulos da série também premiam a coleta de outras quantidades de anéis; frequentemente, 50 anéis precisam ser coletados para acessar as fases especiais nas quais se encontram as Esmeraldas do Caos. Há vários jogos em 3D do Sonic, tendo várias diferenças como o novo modelo do Sonic, redesenhado para se adaptar melhor a 3D, Sonic está mais magro e alto, sapatos variados, olhos verdes, cor azul mais viva e escura e espinhos maiores. Há também nos jogos 3D, o ataque Homing Attack, onde Sonic pula e vai em direção ao inimigo mais próximo. Outra diferença é que nem todos os anéis são perdidos quando atacados. Outra coisa, influenciada do Sonic & Knuckles, é o Super Sonic ser apenas jogável no espaço no chefe final. Mídias Série principal O primeiro jogo Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, era um jogo de plataforma lançado em 1991 que apresentava o protagonista Sonic correndo pelos níveis do jogo para impedir os planos do Doutor Robotnik de dominar o mundo. O jogo se focava na habilidade de Sonic de correr e pular a altas velocidades com o uso de springs, slopes e loop-the-loops. Sua sequência, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, um jogo de plataforma de 1992, aumentou a variedade e a velocidade da jogabilidade da série e foi o segundo jogo mais vendido do Mega Drive de todos os tempos. O jogo introduziu o parceiro de Sonic, Miles "Tails" Prower, que seguia Sonic pelo jogo, e o movimento "spin dash", que permitia a Sonic ganhar propulsão rapidamente quando parado. A próxima sequência, Sonic the Hedgehog 3, foi lançado em 1994. O jogo introduziu um movimento de defesa temporária, adicionou novos tipos de escudo, e permitia que Tails voasse sendo controlado pelo jogador. O jogo também introduziu um novo personagem, Knuckles the Echidna, que serviu como um antagonista adicional ao lado do Doutor Robotnick. Sonic & Knuckles, lançado em 1994, introduziu Knuckles como um personagem jogável com habilidades de vôo planado e escalada de parede. e permitiu aos jogadores conectar Sonic the Hedgehog 3 no topo do cartucho de Sonic and Knuckles. Isso permitia que se jogasse o jogo como ele foi desenvolvido originalmente; os jogos eram para ser um só, mas foram separados por problemas de espaço e tempo. Sonic 3D Blast, um jogo de plataforma de 2.5D isométrico lançado em 1996 apresenta Sonic correndo em ambientes pseudo-3D enquanto tenta resgatar Flickies do Doutor Robotnik. Sonic CD, lançado para Mega-CD/Sega CD em 1993, introduz o personagem Amy Rose e possui níveis que se modificam dependendo se o Sonic está no passado, presente ou futuro. Sonic Chaos, lançado em 1993 para Master System, apresentava Tails como um personagem jogável. A sequência, Sonic Triple Trouble, lançado em 1994 para Game Gear introduz um novo personagem, Nack the Weasel, que, assim como Knuckles e Doutor Robotnik, deseja coletar todas as Esmeraldas do Caos. Um dos últimos jogos para Game Gear, Sonic Blast, lançado em 1996 possuia sprites pré-renderizados. Sonic Labyrinth, lançado para Game Gear em 1995, possuía uma visão isométrica e uma jogabilidade com uma exploração mais lenta como consequência do Robotnik ter trocado os sapatos de Sonic por "Speed Down Boots." Spin-off Muitos jogos do Sonic não são plataforma. Spin-off de personagens Tails recebeu dois spin-offs para Master System. Tails' Skypatrol, lançado em 1995, permitia aos jogadores controlarem um Tails que voava o tempo todo. Tails Adventure, também de 1995, era um jogo de plataforma com elementos de RPG. Knuckles Chaotix, lançado em 1995 para Sega 32x, apresenta Knuckles e um novo grupo chamado Chaotix enfrentando Doutor Robotnik. O jogo apresentava um sistema de dois jogadores cooperativos em que os personagens eram conectados por anéis mágicos. Pinball Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball, lançado em 1993 nos jogos eletrônicos, é um simulador de pinball modelado com base nas zonas Spring Yard e Casino Night dos primeiros dois jogos de Sonic. O jogo, diferente dos simuladores de pinball em geral, tem como objetivo principal coletar todas as esmeraldas do caos em cada nível e derrotar os chefes do nível. Foi um dos poucos jogos a possuir elementos dos desenhos Sonic the Hedgehog e Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, apesar das referências serem apenas visuais.Sonic the Hedgehog e Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Quebra-cabeça Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine é um jogo de quebra-cabeça similar a Puyo Puyo que se passa no universo de Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic Eraser, um jogo de quebra-cabeça lançado exclusivamente para Meganet, que requer o uso do modem do sistema. Corrida Sonic Drift é um jogo de corrida de kart lançado em 1994. Recebeu uma sequência, Sonic Drift 2, lançada em 1995. Sonic R, um jogo de corrida a pé foi o primeiro jogo a ser totalmente em 3D, sendo lançado para Sega Saturn em 1997. Elementos da natureza Classificação somente dos 4 primeiros jogos do sonic, pois somente eles se encaixam como elementos da natureza, o que pode se notado nas fases dele, que são os seguites: * Sonic the Hedgehog - Terra * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 - Ar * Sonic the Hedgehog 3 - Água * Sonic & Knuckles - Fogo. Animação Devido ao sucesso da série, desenhos animados estrelando o personagem foram feitos: Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, o desenho estrela Sonic e Tails lutando contra Dr. Robotnik e sua gangue de robôs, o desenho possuí referências aos jogos antigos dele. Sonic the Hedgehog (série animada), mais pesado do que o primeiro, o desenho passa em um mundo onde Dr. Robotnik é um ditador e conquista Mobius, restando um grupo de rebeldes contra ele chamados de Lutadores da Liberdade tentam acabar com a tirania dele.* Sonic Underground, de todos os desenhos, esse é o que mais se distancia do jogos, nele, Sonic possuí dois irmãos,Sonia e Manic, e eles são filhos da Rainha Aleena, e eles ficam procurando por ela para poderem formar uma família de novo, ocorre também que o Dr. Robotnik, o ditador de Mobius quer capturar a Rainha Aleena antes deles.* Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie, nesse anime, Sonic e Tails moram em um planeta chamado de Planeta da Liberdade, no qual Dr. Eggman diz pra eles que um ser chamado de Black Eggman toma posse da Eggmanland, quando Sonic e Tails vão investigar, eles encontram com Metal Sonic, e também com o Knuckles, que nesse desenho ele é um caçador de tesouros.* Sonic X, é um anime que conta a história que Sonic acaba indo parar no planeta Terra, onde ele conhece Chris, uma criança rica que não tem amigos, a trama se desenrola com o Sonic e seus amigos procurando as Esmeraldas do Chaos para poderem voltar ao Seu planeta, porém o Dr. Eggman também quer as possuir. Características comuns Anéis Os anéis são itens habituais na série.São os itens mais comuns nos jogos do Sonic. Esse anéis contém uma energia chamada Chaos. Eles tem o poder de defender as pessoas. Se uma pessoa for atacada, ela não receberá dano. Em compensação, perderá 20 anéis. Se uma pessoa não tiver pelo menos 1 anel, ela receberá dano. Eles tem o poder de desbloquear a Super Forma das pessoas junto com as Esmeraldas do Caos. As Esmeraldas do Caos junto com 50 anéis podem desbloquear a Super Forma de uma pessoa, assim como aconteceu com Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Metal Sonic, Shadow, Blaze e Silver. Nos primeiros jogos, eram perdidos todos os Anéis e ainda por cima, não era possível recuperar todos os anéis perdidos. Atualmente, são perdidos apenas 25 anéis e é possível recuperá-los. Nos jogos atuais, os anéis também serve para Sonic utilizar a habilidade de Boost e melhora um pouco o salto e outras habilidades. Esmeraldas do Caos As Esmeraldas do Caos aparecem desde o primeiro jogo do Sonic. Diferente dos anéis elas contém grande valor de Energia Chaos. São no total 8 Esmeraldas contando a Esmeralda Mestre, uma Esmeralda verde e grande e que tem um poder infinito, embora que em Sonic the Fighters havia uma 9ª Esmeralda, ele nunca mais voltou a aparecer. Elas podem se transformar nas Super Esmeraldas e darem mais poder a quem as pegarem. Nos primeiros jogos, as Esmeraldas eram colecionadas em Fases Especiais. Nos jogos atualmente, elas são conseguidas ao passar da história. Elas contém um valor positivo e negativo. Quando o Sonic usa o poder positivo, ele se transforma no Super Sonic. Quando usa o poder negativo, ele se transforma no Dark Sonic. Super Formas de Sonic Desde Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic pode se transformar em Super Sonic. A transformação é a mais usada pelo ouriço. Ela dá mais velocidade, mais força e o poder de voar, além de outras coisas dependendo do jogo (como invencibilidade, por exemplo). Ele fica amarelo, seus espinhos ficam arrepiados e thumb|Super Sonic, a super forma de Sonic quando se obtem as 7 esmeraldas do caos.seus olhos ficam vermelhos. Essa transformação tira um anel por segundo. Ele normalmente precisa das sete Esmeraldas do Caos mais cinquenta anéis, apesar de essa característica mudar de jogo em jogo. No jogo Sonic 3 & Knuckles Sonic pode se transformar em Hyper Sonic. Ele só se transforma nesse jogo. Ela da mais velocidade, mais força e o poder de voar. Ele fica piscando as cores das Esmeraldas do Caos, seus espinhos ficam arrepiados e seus olhos ficam vermelhos. No anime Sonic X, Sonic pode se transformar em Dark Sonic. Ele fica preto, seus espinhos ficam arrepiados e suas pupílas desaparecem. Sonic usa o poder negativo das Esmeraldas do Caos falsas. Ele fica muito nervoso nessa transformação, mas após pouco tempo, ele volta ao normal. No jogo Sonic and the Secret Rings, Sonic pode se transformar em Dark Spine Sonic. Depois da batalha contra Erazor Djinn, os anéis Secretos são destruídos e Sonic não pode mais voltar a essa forma. Ela da mais velocidade e o poder de voar. Ele fica roxo com duas listras roxo claro na cabeça, seu tênis e luva se juntam com o corpo e suas pupílas desaparecem. No jogo Sonic and the Black Knight, Sonic pode se transformar no Excalibur. Ele fica com uma armadura dourada e sua espada Calibur também fica de ouro. No jogo Sonic Unleashed, Sonic pode se transformar em Werehog (Um tipo de Ouriço-Lobisomem). Ele fica com pelos azul escuro, com mechas claras, com garras e dentes afiados, seus sapatos ficam com espinhos. New Sonic.png|Personagens|link=Categoria:Personagens 220px-Sonic Heroes PS2 Cover.jpg|Jogos|link=Categoria:Jogos Asonic.jpg|Fases|link=Categoria:Fases __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoria:Series Categoria:Sonic